Comatose
by Eyes Of A Lonely Geek
Summary: Sarah's been in a coma. One shot. Tragedy.


**So my friend put this little idea in my head and I decided to write this. It is a little... sad I guess. Hope you enjoy, please R &R!**

* * *

Everything was white. An eye stinging sterile white, everything was illuminated even more by the light bouncing off all the white. She blinked, trying to adjust to the brightness, she tried taking a breath but started chocking on something, panicking. Why couldn't she breathe?! She thought as she tried crossing her eyes to see her mouth. Suddenly hands were on her, loud noises caused a thudding pain in her ears.

She tried focusing on something, anything. The movement around her, she zoned in on a hand waving in front of her face and soon she could make out fingers, she was still choking and grabbed at her throat, her mouth. She felt something protruding from her mouth and relaxed, she knew what this was, and it was helping her breathe. She wasn't suffocating. She focused on the hand again, tracing the arm it was attached to, to a face. The face was trying to tell her something but she couldn't make out the words.

Suddenly she was being pushed down, hands forcing her back to connect with the mattress again and she felt her eyes growing heavy as she saw a syringe being emptied into her veins. She saw a familiar face before sleep claimed her again.

When she woke again, it wasn't as bright. She noted the lights were off and blinked, trying to focus again. When her eyes adjusted she started to take notice of her surroundings.

She noted that the tube that had fed her oxygen had been removed. Next she noticed a tube under her nose, and multiple little things stuck to her, feeding data to the monitors next to her bed. She also had an IV Drip connected to her hand. She looked around, still confused, she knew she was in a hospital but why? The last thing she could remember was holding her daughter in the snow.

She saw movement on her right and saw Mrs S and Felix curled up on a sofa, asleep. She tried to call them but only a faint croak came out of her and she became aware of the burning sensation in her throat. She saw a glass of water on the table next to her bed and grabbed it, taking long swigs. When her thirst had finally been quenched she tried calling out again.

"Fe…"She cleared her throat again, this time she could go a little louder. "Felix." Her brother finally opened his eyes, he blinked a few times, shock on his face. He quickly shook Siobhan awake.

"What is it Chicken?" She asked and Felix pointed at Sarah. Mrs S looked at her, her eyes widening and then a smile broke out on both their faces.

"What?" Sarah asked and the two rushed over to her.

"It's so good to see you in the land of the living Sarah!" Felix said, his eyes tearing up.

"We've missed you Chicken." Siobhan agreed and Sarah pulled her eyes together in confusion. Why was she in the hospital? They knew better, anyone could find her here! And where was Kira and her sisters?

"Where's…" Sarah tried and coughed, her throat dry again. Felix grabbed the glass of water and Mrs S rubbed her back as she drank.

"What is it Chicken?" She asked concerned at the look of worry on Sarah's face.

"Is Kira with Alison or Cal?" Felix and Mrs S looked at each other confused.

"She's with a friend of mine Love. Who's Alison and Cal?" Sarah sat up, instantly regretting it as a wave of nausea hit her. Felix steadied her.

"Are you messing with me?" Sarah said glaring at them, "If you are, it aint funny. Why did you bring me to the hospital, you know it's dangerous for me to be anywhere they can find me."

"Who will find you?" Felix asked and Sarah gave him an annoyed dead pan stare.

"Neolution! We have to go. Where is Cosima? Helena?" Sarah yelled.

"Chicken, we don't know who you're talking about." Mrs S said, trying to calm her down but Sarah fought against the grasp on her shoulders.

"Stop playing dumb. What happened?" Sarah asked and Felix and Mrs S gave each other a stare again.

"Sweetie, you've been in a coma for a year. You and Victor had a fight and he beat you into oblivion. You've been in the hospital since and he is exactly where he belongs, in prison." Felix said bitterly and Sarah shook her head in disbelief, panic creeping into her heart.

"Where are my sisters? You're lying to me! I want to see my sisters!" Sarah yelled, pulling her monitor stickers off, throwing her legs over the side of the bed to get up.

"Sarah, you don't have any sisters, you're an orphan remember?" Siobhan said tenderly.

"This is wrong. You're lying to me. Something's happened to them hasn't it? You're trying to protect me. Where are my sisters?" Sarah yelled at them, nurses came bursting through the door that minute, alarmed by the commotion.

"Chicken…" Siobhan reached out to her but Sarah pulled away angrily.

"I want to see my sisters!" She yelled lashing at anyone who tried to touch her. She shook, dread turning her heart ice cold. It couldn't have been a dream. She couldn't lose her sisters. This was just another scheme by the neolutionists, they were trying to control her. Her sisters were fine, she'd find them.

"Sarah, it was just a coma dream. Those people don't exist!" Felix said softly but urgently and Sarah fixed her gaze on him. She knew when Felix was lying. Hell she'd grown up with him. She saw the truth in his eyes. Pain and grief filled her chest. She lost what she never even had. Her family was just a dream, she sunk to the floor, tears now running freely. She didn't have a twin sister. She didn't have any clone sisters. She didn't have a family. She just had Mrs S, Her brother and her Daughter.

"It was all a dream." She repeated dully as Mrs S held her. She wept into Mrs S' arms until she fell asleep again. Her whole world back to the shit hole it was, she lost her sisters. She never had sisters.


End file.
